


Drinks at Snug Harbor Inn

by xiavanna



Series: Daggers and Fel [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward moments between a man and his lover and his wife, Drinking, F/M, M/M, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiavanna/pseuds/xiavanna
Summary: Mathias woke up to the most unexpected of news: his dead wife is coming to Boralus by order of the King.The same Boralus where he and Flynn have spent many months warming each other's bed.Shit.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Mathias Shaw/Female OC
Series: Daggers and Fel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018006
Kudos: 10





	Drinks at Snug Harbor Inn

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This series does end with FairshawxOC as a happy triad. If you don't like that, I'm sorry.

“So, mate, you’re sayin’ you were married?”

Mathias pinched the bridge of his nose, his head pounding from his own maelstrom of emotions. This day had not started in a way he could have predicted. “No, Flynn. I’m telling you, that in the eyes of the Light, I _am_ married.”

Flynn swallowed back what likely would have been a tasteless quip and threw himself into the chair in front of Mathias’ desk in his cabin aboard the _Wind’s Redemption._ He slouched down; his arms folded over his chest in a vaguely defensive position. “Ya didn’t think to tell me this before I made my intentions clear _months_ ago? Tides, Mathias…”

“I thought she was dead.” Mathias said simply, his entire body rigid. “We were separated during the Legion campaign. By the time I had been…” he grit his teeth, anger at his own weakness surging up in his throat, “Once I had been retrieved from Felsoul Hold and recovered, I heard nothing of her and assumed she was dead. No one alive knew that we were married, and I was no longer her direct superior so the news would never have crossed my desk if anyone knew her fate.”

“Okay.” Flynn nodded a few times, before fishing around his great coat for his flask. He uncapped it and seemed to down the whole thing in one go. His mouth twisted a little before his expression cleared. “So why are you bringing it up now?”

Matthias felt as if he had to peel his hands off the desk to reach for the coded message that had hit his desk at first light. He handed it, and the only copy of his private cipher, to Flynn before leaning back in his chair, forcing himself to relax. He felt like he could use a drink, but alas, it was barely mid-morning and he still had a job to do. He watched impassively as Flynn took the cipher and the message, spreading them out on his side of the desk and beginning to decipher its contents.

The room was tense in the silence, neither man certain of what to say.

Finally, after a disturbing length of time, Flynn set down the cipher and raised his eyes to meet Mathias’. “She’s comin’ _here?_ To Boralus?”

“By day’s end. On the orders of the King.” Mathias confirmed, his expression guarded as he watched Flynn’s face for any signs of his thoughts or feelings on the matter.

“Tides.” Flynn replied simply, shaking his head. “Well, I can see why you’re in a state then.”

“I’m not in a state.” Mathias retorted, grimacing behind his moustache. Perhaps he was in a little bit of a state. “I have lied to you, and now things are about to become so incredibly complicated. I understand completely if you wish to end our,” he swallowed, searching for the words that wouldn’t make him seem like a lovesick fool. “If you’d like to end our intimate relations, or relations in – “

“Don’t be a ruthless cur,” Flynn hissed out, leaning forward so suddenly Mathias nearly jumped out of his skin. “I fought for months to get you to notice me, to see that I wanted to be with you. I’m not givin’ up on you because some mainlander broad is going to sweep back into your life like she owns it!”

“I’m not sure whether to be offended you think of my wife as ‘some mainlander broad’ or surprised that you feel so strongly.” Mathias admitted quietly, his eyes making a sweep of the room like one of his agents was hiding in the shadows and could easily overhead their very private conversation. In his distraction, he did not notice that Flynn had moved until the man was right before him. He moved to stand, only to find himself crowded up against the wall behind his desk, Flynn’s body pressed to his as the man tried to devour his mouth.

“I ain’t letting you go without a fight, Mattie.” Flynn murmured into the warm space between their lips when they broke to breathe. His hands cupped Mathias’ face, straightening his moustache idly. “We’ll work out whatever needs to be worked out, then you’re buying me a large mug of ale and the largest portion of Kul Tiramisu you can afford.”

Mathias huffed a laugh despite the tumultuous feeling in his gut. His hands tightened their grip on the lapels of Flynn’s coat and dragged him into another kiss. The normalcy of it eased his mind a little and knowing that Flynn wasn’t planning on leaving him any time soon warmed his heart.

*~*

As the sun went down over the Sound, Mathias found himself joined by a panting Flynn as the pirate raced to meet him outside the portal room in Boralus. The Spymaster had been relieved of duty for the rest of the night and the next day once Wyrmbane caught wind of the message. He was dressed in most of his SI:7 armour, the pauldrons absent and a satchel over his shoulder in their place. As Flynn came to a sudden, and slippery stop by his side, he felt his anxiety quiet again.

“She’s not here yet, you didn’t have to run.” Mathias murmured, reaching out to grab the ex-Pirate by the arm before he fell into the water. He didn’t let go of the man, instead tightening his fingers into the arm of his coat. It acted like a tether, to keep him grounded despite the anxiety and fear warring in his mind.

“Mattie-boy,” Flynn huffed out, pressing a hand to his side to stave off a stitch. “I’m not one to miss a right bollocking. And if my husband went off and found himself a lover while I was presumed dead, it would be a bollocking for the history books. Even if that lover was a handsome, charming and rugged ex-pirate.”

“Delightful.” Matthias frowned. Flynn was right. He had owed his wife, his best friend better than to just assume that she had died. The whoosh of a portal opening and closing caught his attention and his eyes flew to the door. A few minutes later, Jaedana Shaw stepped out into the salty air of the Sound and grimaced. She glanced down at the felhound by her side and ran her fingers over the tendrils on its head before looking around.

Her mismatched eyes found Mathias on the second sweep of her eyes, the first casting a disparaging look at the few Kul Tiran guards who moved to stop her entry. A small grin curved her lips even as she turned her focus to those same guards and handed over the order from the King and Lord Admiral allowing her into the city.

“That her?” Flynn asked, casually leaning against the column holding up the cobbler’s stand. “She’s not bad on the eyes.”

“She’s not.” Mathias agreed, but his eyes were taking in her armour-clad form and the way she moved, scanning for injuries first and admiring her second. “Give me a moment with her? Before I spring you on her?”

Flynn snorted, amused. “Way to make me sound like a trap, Mattie.” He nodded though, jerking his chin at the Warlock who was only just being allowed to pass. “Go on then. Give her a big ol’ kiss.”

“Pervert.” Mathias rolled his eyes and stepped forward, meeting her halfway. “Jaed…”

“You look well, Mathias.” The woman replied, taking him in. Her gaze slid past him to Flynn, a calculating look on her face. A spark lit her eye and she stepped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Mathias froze, caught between Flynn’s warm gaze and presence behind him, and the still too-familiar feeling of his wife’s lips against his own. It took him a minute, too long, to relax enough to pull her close and return the kiss with all the relief and joy at seeing her again. He had missed her, even if she’d been as annoying as she was loving in the last few months they spent together before the Broken Isles.

When they broke apart, Mathias’ green eyes searched her face like he was committing every detail of it to his memory. “Jaed, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“You mean about the dashing gentleman who looks like he’d like to make me walk the plank into shark infested waters because I touched you?” Jaedana asked, her voice a little breathless. She opened her eyes and pinned him with that impish grin. “Neither of you are particularly subtle. After all, who would bring another man to the reunion with his wife?”

“It’s not like that,” he rushed to say, only to get cut off again by her soft finger laying over his lips to quieten him.

“The Lord Admiral made it very clear to me that I would be returning to a man that had moved on.” The smile she gave was soft, sad in a way that made Mathias’ heart ache. “But nonetheless, I had to see you with my own eye. Besides, I’m not just here for you, though it was a large part of why I took the mission. I’m here on behalf of the King.” The way that last sentence echoed between them made it so very clear that she couldn’t tell him, King Anduin’s Spymaster, what the King had ordered her to do.

The clearing of a throat behind Mathias made them both start, matching frowns on their face as they turned to Flynn. He was standing behind Mathias a little too casually, his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. “Oh, Master Shaw! Imagine finding you here.”

“Flynn, please,” Mathias rolled his eyes, stepping away from Jaedana as if he’d only just realised that he was still holding her to him. He glanced around, relieved to find the docks mostly empty this late in the day. There were still too many people nearby for his taste, the guards clearly eyeing the three of them for gossip. “We need to go somewhere else to have this discussion.”

“I have a room set aside at the Snug Harbor Inn, curtesy of Jaina and Anduin.” Jaedana ignored Mathias’ strangled sound as he went to correct her on the titles of her betters for the thousandth time since they were young. “We can go there and have something to eat.”

“A drink does sound necessary for this talk, Mattie-boy.” Flynn commented, too close to Mathias for the poor man to think straight. Mathias took a few steps back, getting out from between them and giving himself time to clear his head. “Mattie?”

“Just a moment,” Mathias held his hand up, looking away from them to get his emotions under control.

Jaedana stage whispered to Flynn, “He does this when he’s overwhelmed. Thinks those who know him can’t tell.”

Flynn answered her with a grunt but filed the information away for another time. His teeth ached; he’d been gritting them too hard as he watched the man he loved with his wife. It looked, from the outside at least, that they were made for each other. Both fiery redheads, both wearing that fancy corseted SI:7 armour, even if hers was over an armoured robe instead of rogue leathers. He wondered absently if Mathias would choose her over him.

When Mathias turned back to them a moment later, his face and eyes were that neutral expression that Flynn had fought so hard for _months_ to see behind. He jerked his chin towards the Inn, “C’mon, Mathias. Mrs Shaw. Let’s get something to drink.” He didn’t wait for them to catch up, stalking off towards the heaviest ale he could find.

Jaedana look between the pirate’s retreating back and Mathias who looked torn beside her. “If my being here is a problem, Mathias, we can save the talk we need to have until we both return to Stormwind. I can keep my distance in the meantime.”

“No.” Mathias spoke firmly, turning his gaze back to her. “You are my wife, Jaed. I should have come looking for you myself. To hell with the Crown you are my _wife_!”

Silence rang between them for a moment.

“ _To hell with the Crown?”_ Jaedana repeated, not sure she’d heard him correctly. When he made no move to correct her, she grinned and linked their arms, following the path they’d watch Flynn make. “I didn’t know how to feel about you shacking up with an ex-pirate, but I think he’s rubbed off on you in only good ways.”

Mathias groaned and allowed himself to be led to the Inn.

*~*

Flynn had made himself quite at home at his and Mathias’ usual table by the time the other two joined him. There were four pints on the table, one already empty, and a shocking amount of seafood.

“And now I’m worried you’ve turned into a seafood obsessed lout,” Jaedana commented to Mathias as she sat in the seat he had pulled out for her, a smile curving the corner of her lips.

“Mathias hates Aromatic Fish Oil. It’s in everything here.” Flynn grunted at her, before drinking half a pint in one go. Mathias stared at him for a moment, before moving to sit in the chair between them. “I got your favourite, Mattie. Got her the weakest thing on the menu.”

“Flynn.” Mathias warned, reaching out to place a calming and warning arm on his forearm. They shared a look and Flynn forced himself to relax, giving a short nod.

“Flynn,” Jaedana leaned a little so he was forced to look at her. “I’m not here to push my way between you and Mathias. In fact, starting the day after tomorrow, I’ll have little time to spend with him at all. I promise, I’m not going to ruin what you two have made for each other. But I need to see if I can still be Jaedana Shaw after everything. Okay?”

They two of them shared a tense silence, while Matthias looked on and deftly lifted a handful of fried potato chunks from Flynn’s plate. Finally, Flynn nodded and leaned back in his seat, slouching a little but also finding a charming grin somewhere within himself.

“What happened to your eye?”

“Fel-tipped spear while running from demon bounty hunters. Turns out demons don’t like it when you steal one of their floating rocks and turn it into Warlock headquarters.” Jaedana grinned a little. She picked up her pint and took a deep drink before grimacing. “Flynn. What in the Light is this?”

“I told you it was weak.”

“It’s disgusting.”

Mathias snorted to himself, “When Flynn said the Fish Oil was in everything, he meant it.”

Jaedana cursed under her breath and rummaged through the pockets on the inside of her robe, finally fishing out a flask engraved with the lion of Stormwind. She uncapped it and tossed it back. Mathias felt his eyes slide to her throat as she swallowed, only to be distracted when Flynn gripped his thigh hard.

“I… You have a type, Mattie.”

“Hmm?” Jaedana asked them, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked between them.

“He has a type. Irresistible broads and dashing scoundrels who like their drink!” Flynn grinned wide and held out his pint for a toast.

*~*

Hours later, they hadn’t moved even as the evening crowd became the late-night crowd and then the stragglers who didn’t know when to leave. Flynn and Jaedana were quickly bonding over how reluctant Mathias had been to start seeing Flynn outside their work, the rogue in question leaned back in his seat and just watched the two people he loved most in the world. A warm feeling settled in his belly, but at this point he couldn’t tell if it was drink or affection or a blissful combination of the two.

“Say, Flynn!” Jaedana chirped, a little too deep in her drinks for a champion of the Alliance. “Have you seen the scar on Matt’s backside? The one that looks all torn and uncomfortable?”

“Aye!” Flynn nodded his agreement, leaning so far forward on the table there was little room between their faces. “Won’t tell me how he got it though, miserable old sap.”

Mathias scoffed, “I don’t keep a record of every scar on my person, Fairwind.” His lips twitched behind his mug, which he then gestured to Jaedana with, “And don’t even think about it. We’re not discussing my body in a tavern.”

Jaedana turned her gaze to him properly, “Are you ashamed of being caught being intimate with your wife in the Thone Room?” Her tone was riddled with disbelief, but her eye glittered with amusement.

“We were _on duty_ ,” Mathias leaned forward to hiss to her. He turned to Flynn, “Don’t even think about ordering another pint. You have Azerite runs in the morning.” He lifted his hand to signal the waitress to come and clear the table, someone had to be responsible in all this mess.

The three of them all leaned back in their chairs so the table could be cleared. It had sobered them a little, as Jaedana looked towards the fire to gauge the time. “We should probably all get some rest. It’s been a long night.”

“That would be prudent, yes,” Mathias agreed wholeheartedly, already dreading navigating the way through Boralus with Flynn seemingly unable to walk. The Pirate in question had already stumbled his way to his feet and was stretching with his arms behind his head. Mathias’ attention was sufficiently caught by the way the material of his shirt clung to his torso.

“Stay with ‘er,” Flynn grumbled when Mathias stood and tried to take on the pirate’s weight, “See what comes of it. I’m only going to the…. Ship,” he trailed off, like he couldn’t remember the name of his own vessel. He waved his hand after a moment, and leaned down to grab his jacket, pulling it on awkwardly. He leaned over and caught Mathias’ lips in a sloppy, but chaste kiss and then made his way to the door.

The two of them watched him go before looking at each other awkwardly. “I can go and come back in the morning,” Mathias offered, only to have Jaedana take his hand and lead him up the stairs to her room. She only knew where it was because she’d dumped her bags into it not long after they arrived.

“If you show up at the crack of dawn and try to wake me, Fzuughon would eat you.” Jaedana kept her voice low, not wanting to disturb any other patrons. They slipped into her room quietly, both of them making a pass over the room to ensure the locks worked and there were no listening devices. “Old habits, hmm?”

Mathias snorted, “Current habits. With Flynn and now you here, there are many more cracks in my personal security.”

“I’ll remind you I was an agent of SI:7 just as you were, Mathias Shaw.” Jaedana started pulling at the strings of her armour but fumbled a little due to drink. “I remember getting precaution drilled into our heads by Master Shaw just as much as you do.”

He stepped forward without thinking and smacked her hands away gently, taking over the ties and unlacing them with ease. The corset fell away, leaving his wife in only her robes and it was then he realised that he may have overstepped her boundaries, whatever they may be now.

“You’re fine. You’re doing nothing wrong,” She whispered to him, taking his hands and laying them low on her sides. Their eyes met and there was only a moment of hesitation between them before they came together in a slow and passionate kiss.

Mathias held her close, savouring something he thought he’d lost. One hand pushed beneath her robes, finding skin and relishing in it. He almost didn’t notice that she’d unlaced his own armoured corset and slid it free of his body with little trouble, but he filed it away for later.

It didn’t take long for them both to be naked, only inches between them as they examined each other and took note of all the changes. Mathias had a dozen new scars, and Flynn’s fingers bruised into his flesh from their frenzied coupling earlier that day. Jaedana had fel-tainted scars around her wrists and ankles, and one that ran from right hip to left breast in a faint line. Besides that, it was like the last few years hadn’t happened, they were both the same physically at least.

They came together again with passion and desperation. Mathias scooped her up by the back of her thighs and laid her in the center of the bed, his own body caging her in only moments later. Their bodies were pressed flush, his hands roaming her body and hers tangled in his hair.

Neither of them thought about foreplay, but it was unnecessary in the long run. Mathias had been near desperate to have her since that first kiss on the docks, and Jaedana had been maybe a little too interested in watching him and Flynn kiss earlier. When he pressed inside her, they both cried out – as loudly as years of SI:7 training would allow.

Their coupling was slow, making up for years of lost time. At the same time, it was tinged with guilt on both their parts. Mathias, because he had slept with Flynn not even a day earlier and was, much to his own confusion, deeply in love with the man. Jaedana, because she had meant what she’d said when she told Flynn that she had no intention of forcing her way between them.

They finished one after the other, Jaedana’s pleasure drawing Mathias’ from him only seconds later. A few more luxurious kisses were shared before he gently pulled back and moved to lay beside her, pulling her back to his chest. “I’ve missed you, so much.”

Humming her agreement, Jaedana pressed back a little bit and relaxed. They should wash off; their sweat would glue them together come morning and her thighs were already sticking together. That didn’t seem important to either of them right now. “I dreamt of coming home to you every day. Even when it seemed like I was hours away from death.”

“I don’t know how this will work.” Mathias whispered to her; his mouth pressed against her sweat slick neck. “But I can’t lose either of you. Not again.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me to.” Jaedana promised, linking their fingers, and bringing their joined hands over her heart. “I think I’d have to pry Flynn out of your life with a crowbar to get him to let you go.”

Mathias smiled fondly, “He is a barnacle in a lot of ways. But I adore him.”

“You’re in love with him.” There was no sadness in her voice, but he couldn't pin the emotion that was present. 

“Yes, I think I am.”


End file.
